Intelligent vehicle systems use sensor technology to detect objects surrounding a region of a host vehicle. For example, a collision avoidance system can include laser or radar sensors to detect possible collisions based on the movement of surrounding vehicles, objects and pedestrians. The collision avoidance system can control another vehicle system in response to the detection of an object. For example, a braking system or a steering system can be controlled to mitigate collision with the detected object. Proper performance of such intelligent vehicle systems requires precise alignment of the sensors to detect objects with a minimal error rate.